Akito and Estelle Meet Juniper Lee
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Drell comes to visit the Forte and Fudo families to tell them that it is time for them to meet the new Te Xuan Ze known as Juniper Lee, the granddaughter of the former one known as Jasmine and accompany her on various misadventures in her home in Orchid Bay.


Atticus and Mo were sound asleep together in their bed until there was thunder and lightning inside their house. A certain warlock came through the linen closet and into their bedroom and shook the couple awake.

Mo flinched and looked up. "Drell?"

"What is it, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"I apologize for coming in so late, but I think it's time your children go to Orchid Bay." Drell told them.

"Orchid Bay?" Atticus and Mo asked.

"Jasmine Lee's son didn't carry the Te Xuan Ze gene, it passed down to her granddaughter, Juniper." Drell informed.

"Now?" Atticus groaned.

"I had to tell you as soon as possible and it seems like a good time for you all to go to Orchid Bay now," Drell said. "Also, luckily for them, Juniper has a younger brother around their age who can also somehow see through the magical barrier."

"Cool." Mo said.

"Get ready to go, it's a long way to San Francisco." Drell reminded.

Atticus and Mo groaned about traveling away from home like this, hopefully it would be easier by morning. Drell then left to alert the Forte family as well.

* * *

Felicity was lying down on her cot and had her arms folded like a stereotypical vampire, but then one eye opened as she heard someone coming into her home. "Who goes there?" She asked.

Drell came in through the window and struggled to get in. Felicity sat up and cupped her mouth in slight amusement.

"Get your parents for me, will ya?" Drell asked her.

"Sure." Felicity smirked.

Drell struggled and had a hard time coming through.

* * *

Felicity came to her father's room first. "Papa, are you awake?"

"Oui." Forte yawned.

"Drell is here." Felicity said.

"I'll be right there, thank you, enfant." Forte patted her on the head.

Felicity nodded, then went to her mother's room. "Maman?"

"This better be good, Fliss..." Cherry said as she stared into her fireplace.

"Drell is here." Felicity said.

"All right, Maman's coming..." Cherry stood up as she held a wine glass in the palm of her hand.

Felicity came back to her room, leading her parents into it.

* * *

Drell struggled as he was still stuck. "Dammit!"

And where this sight seemed to bring an amused smile to Cherry's face.

"Oh, um, hello." Drell smiled sheepishly.

Cherry laughed quietly, then snickered slightyl, and laughed out loud at Drell's misfortune.

"Papa, what is that noise that Maman is making?" Felicity asked.

"It is laughter and I can understand why." Forte smirked.

Cherry kept laughing.

Drell glared firmly while growling. "ONE OF YOU IDIOTS GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Felicity whimpered at the yelling and looked like she was going to cry.

"Did you just make my daughter cry?" Cherry asked crossly.

"Uh-oh..." Drell said out of worry.

Cherry narrowed her eyes which made them flash red. "You don't make my daughter cry."

"Cherry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell!" Drell panicked. "Go easy on me this time!"

Cherry growled as she grabbed a hold of him and popped him out of the window he was stuck in and then threw him against the wall with her unholy strength.

"Ow..." Drell groaned.

"What do you want, Drell?" Cherry stood over top of the pained warlock.

"It's time to go to Orchid Bay," Drell said. "Jasmine Lee is having a hard time with her granddaughter's training. Plus I'm sure Akito and Estelle are having dreams about when Juniper earned the gift."

"It's that time already?" Forte asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Drell tried to help himself into a standing position. "The trait didn't go to her son, so that's why you all haven't met Jasmine Lee, this mission is up to your children."

"We understand." Forte said.

"How soon until we leave?" Felicity asked.

"I'll come back for you and we'll travel into Orchid Bay." Drell replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Felicity said.

"That's my answer." Drell replied.

Felicity looked confused.

"Basically, that's how Drell says get ready now for until I show up." Cherry told her daughter.

"Ohh." Felicity said, now understanding.

"Sorry, dear, he's just very vague and forgets that English isn't your first language..." Cherry held Felicity with a glare to Drell.

Drell simply smiled nervously.

"I think you should go now." Forte told the warlock.

Drell then nodded and teleported away, but this time, went to inform Jasmine Lee of the news.

* * *

"Hello." The elderly Chinese woman greeted.

"I apologize for coming so late, Jasmine, but I've informed the Fudo and the Forte family, they should be here whenver you're ready." Drell informed. "This won't be a permanent home for them until your granddaughter is fully trained and understands what she must do as the Te Xuan Ze."

"Of course." Jasmine said.

"Now, where's Monroe?" Drell smirked. "Hiding from Ray-Ray?"

"You guessed it." Jasmine smirked back.

Drell chuckled himself. "I'll see you around then, I better get myself some rest."

"Right, I'll tell Juniper, but remember, her parents and older brother Dennis don't know, so this is just between us magical beings." Jasmine reminded.

"I remember." Drell sighed.

"I know, it isn't easy for me either..." Jasmine understood. "I hate to keep away from Michael since he's my son after all."

"I'm sure if he knew he would understand." Drell said.

"But it's the rules..." Jasmine reminded. "Rules are rules, you should know that better than anybody."

Drell fluttered his lips. "Yes, Jasmine."

"Anyway, you better get going." Jasmine said.

"See you then." Drell said before leaving.

Jasmine nodded and went back to her own placement.

* * *

 ** _Later on at the Fudo house..._**

"Now, kids, um, your father has to go away to San Francisco for a little while-" Mo started.

"Awww!" the kids frowned that their father had to go away without them again.

"Kids, please wait for you mother to finish." Atticus said.

"Oh... Sorry, Mom..." Akito and Estelle apologized.

"Please continue." Vincent then said.

"Your father is going away for a little while and he can take us with him!" Mo then finished.

"Wahoo!" The kids cheered.

Atticus and Mo smiled to each other. Akito and Vincent danced in victory while Estelle jumped in the air for joy.

"Also-" Mo then said.

"More?" Estelle asked as she then fell through the air and hit the floor.

"Should have seen that coming." Akito sighed.

"Aunt Cherry, Uncle Forte, and Felicity will be coming too." Mo smiled.

"Wahoo!" Estelle smiled.

Atticus and Mo smiled that they were able to cheer up their children about a travel.

"Will we still have homework?" Akito asked their mother.

"Yes, but I'll go easy on you guys, I think just some light reading and keeping journals will be good." Mo chuckled.

"Great." Vincent said.

"I've had dreams about San Francisco, like there are monsters, but the people in town couldn't see them..." Akito said. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, because of the magical bearier between the human world and the magical world." Atticus said.

"Magical barrier?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"Salem told us, we were supposed to meet the Te Xuan Ze, but the former one's son didn't have the trait, so we had to wait until the next one would come," Mo explained. "It was when we had Magic Training Classes in High School with Sabrina Spellman."

"Cool." Akito said.

"It can be tough though sometimes," Mo said. "Juniper will learn this later, but she can't leave Orchid Bay."

"Not at all?" Vincent's eyes widened.

"Not until the next Te Xuan Ze is born." Atticus replied.

"Ohh." The Fudo kids said.

* * *

The Fudo family and the Forte family were all ready to go and packed up and were now taking a steamboat to Orchid Bay.

"Magic is all around us," Cherry told the children as they were on their way to San Francisco. "But it goes unseen, invisible to most people. There's a delicate separation between the two realms: Between magic and humanity. They must exist side-by-side and in perfect harmony, but there is evil in our world. A darkness created to upset this balance; only one individual can keep the great wickedness at bay. One protector above all, who will battle the dark forces, and her name is 'Juniper Lee'."

"Ooh." The kids smiled.

The boat then docked at a bridge and allowed them to come out and visit the sights.

"Time to go and see the protector." Forte said.

"Is she an adult?" Felicty asked.

"She's actually eleven-years-old." Cherry replied.

"Aw, man, she's older than me too..." Vincent pouted.

"At least I can have a surrogate sister outside of Misty." Estelle smiled.

"Oui." Felicity smiled.


End file.
